


Letters and Losers

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Artist Will Byers, Back to School, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Break Up, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eleven | Jane Hopper is a Byers, Established Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Established Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, F/F, F/M, Gay Mike Wheeler, Gay Will Byers, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, M/M, Maxine "Max" Mayfield & Mike Wheeler Friendship, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Multi, Past Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Protective Eleven | Jane Hopper, Protective Mike Wheeler, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Cousins, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Stanley Uris is So Done, Step-Siblings Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler, Will Byers-centric, Writer Bill Denbrough, the Byers move to Derry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the Byers move to Derry, Maine, Will and Eleven must face an entirely new enemy, A new school. And maybe, some new friends
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Letters and Losers

“El, you got everything?” Joyce asked.

El nodded.

”Okay.... again, don’t use your powers and if anything goes wrong use the office phone to call me and I’ll pick you up got it?”

”Mom we’re gonna be late!” Will said from where he stood by the door.

”okay, okay”

Will hopped on his bike as El followed him on the skateboard that Max had been teaching her to ride before they left.

When they finally reached the school they both had to run to reach their first class.

“Look I know you kids all know each other already and all that nonsense but we’ve got two new students. So maybe don’t bully them” said the most likely exhausted, over-worked, under-paid teacher. “Meet Will Byers and Jane Hopper”

El said nothing but stare at her books and Will just waved nervously. A kid raised his hand.

the teacher sighed “Yes Richard?”

”So are you two siblings? Or is she just like your ‘mom’s boss’s kid’, cause you guys look strangely alike”

Will’s eyes shot up to look at whoever had said that only to be hit with a surprise. He looked exactly like Mike. Only differences he could see were that this kid wore glasses and Mike was nice enough that he would never say anything like that, especially not to him.

”Mom’s Boss’s Kid?” El asked shakily.

”we’re siblings” Will said after a deep breath.

“Alright, sit down, it’s class time”

* * *

”Jane? Your answer?”

It took a little too long for her to realize she was talking to her. She wasn’t used to being called Jane, though she probably get used to it soon.

”Yes” she said.

“it wasn’t a yes or no question”

”Repeat?”

a few of the kids at the back were giggling and whispered undoubtedly about the way she spoke.

The teacher looked a little puzzled at that but she repeated the question and the class went on.

* * *

At lunch Will and El, still without any new friends to hang out with, sat on the grass behind a tree.

They were approached by the kid from before along with five others Will didn’t recognize. 

“C-can we s-s-sit here?” One of them asked, exuding an air of confidence despite his stuttering.

” I don’t know, can you?” El said passively. She had obviously heard a teacher say it earlier, Will had no doubt she knew what it meant.

Will sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day and answered without looking up from the paper in his hand “yeah go ahead.”

“Whatcha writing?” ‘Richard’ asked as he plopped down next to him.

”just a letter to a friend back home”

His eyes narrowed at a doodle Will had down on the margin of the piece of loose leaf.

”hey! that’s really good!” He said pointing to the drawing before asking “is that me?”

Will was confused only for a second before realizing which one he had meant. It was a doodle of Mike that he’d done in class. “Oh, no that’s my friend, Mike”

”Yeah, Richie why would it be you? You’re face isn’t exactly sketch-Worthy” a short kid with a fanny-pack teased playfully.

’Richie’ elbowed him in the chest. ‘Eddie’ caught his elbow and hit him in the shoulder. This continued as they fake fought with flushed cheeks. He could tell there were no hard feelings.

Seeing the way Eddie and Richie interact made Will nostalgic for when he and Mike were like that.

”God, you guys are smothering him!” Yelled a girl with copper hair and a floral dress. She sat down in front of him. “Hey, I’m Beverly. Or Bev. Either is fine”

The rest followed suit in introducing themselves. 

* * *

_dearest, Will,_

_How’s you’re first day going? Mine was pretty good but it’s not the same without you. Dustin and Suzie broke up and I don’t think he’ll ever be okay again. That is until he gets a new girlfriend. Have you made any new friends? I hope nobody’s being mean to you again. It really sucks without you. I can’t wait until Christmas._

_Yours_ _, Mike_

_(p.s the drawings you sent me are really good! You’ve been getting much better recently!)_

_(P.p.s the letter not addressed to you is for El, my mom wouldn’t let me mail them separately)_


End file.
